


Exhibition

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Exploring Limits [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie Hawke goes outside to have a cigarette, and instead has the hottest experience of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisssanitygoodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/gifts).



Ziya was easy to see coming. He was, after all, the only man on campus likely to to be wearing a sky blue maxi-dress and a silver cardigan, but beyond that, he had presence that extended far beyond his body. His eyes could find yours from across a room at a party and suddenly you’d forget you brought a date. Frankie had a healthy respect for that kind of power, and as such, wanted him immediately.

Ziya approached from across the campus square, his direction suggesting he was coming from the cafeteria. A half-dozen people glanced at him when he walked by, one looking up from her phone, staring until she tripped up a small incline and immediately looked around to make sure nobody had seen her. Frankie, who had seen the whole thing, smirked, that smirk growing into a grin when he realized that Ziya wasn’t just headed in his direction—he was coming to talk to him.

“Well, if it isn’t Ziya Suvari.” Frankie put his lit cigarette to his lips to wipe the grin off of his face, but the sentiment was still there, bouncing around in his belly. “Long time no see.”

“If I recall correctly,” Ziya said as he lifted his hand to brush a curl behind his ear. “I saw you at Izzy’s party last week.”

“I don’t think so,” Frankie said with a frown. “I spent that whole party wi—” he paused, coughed, and raised a brow at Ziya. Ziya grinned, the tip of his pink tongue visible between his slightly parted teeth. “Andy would go spare if he knew you were watching us.”

“But you wouldn’t?”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Frankie grinned.

“Can I have a cigarette?” asked Ziya, coming to stand fairly close to him, the scent of coconut hair product or cologne tickling Frankie’s nose.

“Last one,” Frankie said with an apologetic smile, flicking an ash onto the concrete.

“Then can I have a drag?”

Frankie laughed. “Off of my last cigarette? You’re hot, but you’re not that hot.” He grinned, but his resolve waned when Ziya took another step forward, now close enough that his nose could touch Frankie’s.

“I’m going to be up front with you, Frankie. I don’t like to waste my time—I think we have that in common. Given that you weren’t upset to find out that someone was watching you while you were getting head makes me think we might have  _several_  things in common. So how about we make a deal.” Ziya put his finger on Frankie’s lips, smiling. “You let me finish that cigarette, and I suck your cock right here, where everyone can see you.”

Frankie had to pinch the filter between his fingers to keep from dropping the cigarette. The rush of blood from his head to his cock was dizzying, and he leaned against the stone wall of the building behind him, thankful to have it there. “You’re going to suck my cock for a cigarette?” He glanced at it in his hand. “For half a cigarette?”

Ziya chuckled. “It stopped being about the cigarette the minute I learned that you like being watched.” Ziya draped his arms over Frankie’s shoulders and leaned in to whisper. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to be an exhibitionist on this campus? Everyone’s so fucking uptight, like nobody’s ever seen their cocks before. I can’t even get anyone to keep their doors open, and I want to put on a show.” Ziya pressed his mouth to Frankie’s ear. “You have been eye-fucking me for weeks. Say no if you want, but the offer stands.”

Ziya took a step back from Frankie, watching him with a small smile as he lifted his hand to put the filter of the still-lit cigarette to Ziya’s lips. Ziya took a deep drag and grinned, blowing the smoke out slowly through his nose.

“Good choice.”

——

Frankie had never been more aware of his surroundings than he was now, with Ziya crouching between his legs, slowly pulling down his zipper. He was immediately worried about campus police, who were never around when you needed them, but always seemed to be there when you had a joint or an open bottle of beer. He was pretty sure that receiving fellatio in broad daylight on the side of the Art building would get him in some kind of trouble, though he wasn’t sure what. Sexual harassment, maybe? Though he wasn’t really harassing anyone, not when Ziya was eagerly pulling down the front of his jeans just enough to get his cock out of his briefs. Someone exited the Art building—Frankie felt the vibration of the door closing just as Ziya’s hot mouth slid over his cock, and he had to put his fist against his mouth to keep himself quiet.

He looked down, briefly, to see Ziya’s bright, mischievous eyes watching him. Ziya pulled back his head enough to release Frankie’s cock from his mouth, mouthing the words _watch me_  before running the tip of his tongue from the underside of the head and up the slit. “We’re going to make this one quick,” Ziya whispered, then tugged Frankie’s jeans down another couple of centimeters, enough to pull out his balls and fondle them while he took his cock deep into his throat.

“Oh fuck.” Frankie looked for something to hold onto and found nothing, then, again gripped by a sudden rush of excited panic, looked around for campus police. Their luck was good, because he couldn’t see a red and silver uniform anywhere in sight. As he scanned, he realized that a small group of women, none of whom he knew, were standing a ways away from where he and Ziya were leaning up against the building, but two of them were facing him, and when they realized he saw him, they both grinned and flashed a thumbs up at him. He pressed one hand over his face and dropped the other to tangle his fingers into Ziya’s hair. The brief flash of embarrassment dissipated quickly, and he let himself revel in it, grinning and dropping his hand from his face, instead using it to cup the back of Ziya’s head. He thrust his hips forward once, and nearly cried out in surprise to feel Ziya’s hands on his hips, slamming him back against the building. He looked down, and the raise in Ziya’s brows told him everything he needed to know: he wasn’t in control.

He came then, half-mumbling a warning as he realized he wasn’t going to last as long as he normally did, not with Ziya’s hands squeezing his hips and the audience, which had grown from two to four as they nudged their friends to get them to look as well. He lolled his head back against the building as he came, squeezing the fingers in Ziya’s hair, panting, only looking down when the tight wetness of Ziya’s mouth disappeared.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered, and Ziya grinned as he stood. Frankie stood dumbfounded as Ziya tucked his softening cock back into his boxer-briefs and zipped his jeans.

“Maybe next time I’ll fuck you,” Ziya purred, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

“Ha, no. I’m a top.” Frankie said with a snort, though he was still having trouble catching his breath.

“Mm-hmm.” Ziya rolled his eyes and slipped his hand behind Frankie’s head and pulled him forward, his kiss hard. From the other building, one of the women hooted. “You’ll be anything I want you to be.” Ziya whispered when he pulled away. He then winked, patted the side of Fabian’s cheek lightly, and walked away, finger-combing his hair.

Weak in the knees, with the taste of his own cum on his lips, Frankie slid down the building to sit on the ground just in time to see campus security passing, totally ignorant of what had just happened.


End file.
